Too Young
by EssyLynn
Summary: What if Teddy found out she was pregnant after losing Henry? What if Lexie and Mark never died? What if they got back together and had a daughter? Anastasia Sloan is seventeen and trying to step out of the shadow she has been living in. When Anastasia meets Trip Altman her world is turned upside down and soon so is his. OC Story


I couldn't believe that Maya had dragged me here. I just couldn't.

All I wanted to be doing tonight was staying in my room watching Netflix and maybe ordering a pizza. Okay, defiantly ordering a pizza. When she found out that both of my parents were working third shift, however, she instantly jumped into planning mode. It was never good when Maya went into planning mode. Now here I was a good forty minutes away from the safety of my bed in front of a fraternity house. A fraternity house!

My father was going to kill me. Maybe I could just call Mom and tell her that I was seventeen and it was time that I experienced what it was like to stay out past curfew. Who was I kidding? They were both going to kill me. I could hear them now, "this isn't you Anastasia Sloan. You know better than that."

Laughter rang from the blonde in the driver's seat, "Jesus quit looking like you're going to piss yourself." Maya Sinclair, she had been my best friend since the age of five. We had bonded over coloring and the immense amount of time we spent in the hospital daycare. Her father was on the board, while my father was chief of plastic surgery and my mother was an attending neurosurgeon.

Maya had always been the outgoing friend and I was comfortable staying hidden in the background. Once her tiny blonde curls turned into long waves and she grew into her large blue eyes and long legs she became confident in her own skin. I on the other hand was still trying to find that confidence. It was easy to blend into the background with my straight brunette hair and matching brown eyes. I took after my mother, a reserved beauty my father always refers to her as.

The door sprung open, "get the hell out of the car." Maya stood on the curb staring down at me. "We did not come this far for you to not get out."

"We could just go home," I suggested and that earned me the Maya eye roll. She grabbed my arm and began to pull me out. "What if we run into Sofia? You know that she is going to tell my Dad that I was here and that won't end well for anyone."

I watched as Maya slammed the passenger door, "yes. Your sister is going to inform your father that both of his underage daughters were at a fraternity party. Because that makes a ton of sense, Stas."

Alright, I had to admit it sounded better in my head. It shouldn't matter to me anyways. I never cared if I ran into Sofia, I always envied her. I have two half-sisters one that I never met and Sofia. She had my father to herself for two years before I was born and a part of me thinks that she liked it better that way.

Breathing deep I followed after Maya up the sidewalk towards the large house that music was blasting from. "What if the cops show up?"

As she walked up the steps of the porch she looked back at me, "good thing you have running shoes on." She glanced down at me converse covered feet, "I could have loaned you shoes."

I looked to my outfit, "I like it."

"You would." She mumbled as we reached the door. Licking her lips she looked at me, "remember just act like you belong."

"We don't belong. We're high school juniors."

I watched as my best friend fixed her cleavage in her revealing dress. "No one has to know that. Besides, Noel, told me to come." She smiled, "so we were technically invited."

"Noel?!" I shook my head, "no. We are leaving right now. You didn't tell me that Noel was the one that invited you."

She rolled her eyes once more, "oh come on. Lighten up." She pushed the door open, "it'll be fun." Then she looked at me, "if you let it be."

Against my better judgment I reluctantly followed Maya into the noisy house. It smelled like smoke mixed with sweaty bodies. My feet stuck to the floor from spilled drinks and I cringed when a large, drunk man brushed against me. Turning around I realized that I had already lost sight of my friend. "Great." I mumbled.

"Can I get you a drink?" I looked and saw a tall blonde was smirking at me. I opened my mouth, but found no words. So instead I just shook my head and pushed through the crowd looking for Maya's bright, pink dress.

When I finally found her she was twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she held onto a red cup. My stomach churned when I saw that she had found and was talking to Noel. They had dated when we were freshman and he was a senior. I never liked him, she deserved better than a guy that gets drunk every weekend and only goal in life is to get a girl in bed. Which after their breakup, he had even added me to the list of attempts. I never told Maya, she would either be crushed or not believe me.

When I heard the tuning of a guitar I turned to see that on a small elevated platform was a band. I felt like I had stepped into an episode of Greek, how cliché. Crossing my arms I watched as another guy jumped up on the stage. He had dark brown hair that was spiked slightly in the front. He was slim, but built in the same way. His plaid shirt hung open exposing a white t-shirt. He was attractive, much more attractive than any of the guys that attended my school.

I glanced at my shoes and then back to the stage to see that a pair of hazel eyes were watching me. I glanced around and when I looked back I realized he was smiling. Was he smiling at me? Ducking my head I headed over in the direction where Maya had been. Only when I reached the corner she wasn't there. Note to self, kill Maya.

Maneuvering my way through the crowd I headed outside and once I was on the porch took a seat on the steps. Pulling my phone from the hidden pocket in my skirt I dialed the one person I knew could come and get me without telling my parents. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and finally he answered. "Hello?"

"Bailey?"

"What's up?" I sighed as I watched a couple walking up the sidewalk. I leaned to the side as they passed me. My cousin listened as I told him the events that had happened since we left my house. "I'm going to kill her."

"Not if I beat you to it. Can you just come get me?"

"I would, but my car is in the shop. Can't you call Sofia and ask to stay with her for the night and she can drive you home tomorrow?"

"The last thing I want is to ask Sofia for a favor that she can hold over my head. Just proving she is the perfect daughter."

"I'm really sorry Stas."

"It's okay, Thanks Bailey." I hit the end button and tapped my fingers against my screen. I had one more option, but I would rather call Sofia before I called Jaxon.

Two girls stumbled out of the house laughing and suddenly my lap was cold. Gasping I jumped up, "oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." The one girl slurred before laughing.

Groaning I looked down at my new skirt that was now covered in what I presumed to be beer. Heading back inside I walked up the stairs and found a bathroom free and walked inside, leaning against the sink I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I hated this. I never liked coming out with Maya for this exact reason.

"Hey," I heard a knock on the doorframe. "Are you okay?"

I wiped my cheeks, "yeah." I looked over and saw the boy from earlier that was on stage.

He crossed his arms leaning against the frame, "a girl crying in the bathroom normally isn't okay."

I shook my head, "I didn't even want to come tonight. Now I have no clue where Maya is, I'm almost an hour from home, I'm cold and sticky because a girl dumped beer on me and a cute boy caught me crying."

I watched his lips curve up in a smile, "you think I'm cute?"

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

He looked down and chuckled, "come on." He nodded his head and I followed after him. He opened a door and I peered inside realizing it was a bedroom. He laughed again, "calm down." As he placed his hands on my shoulders he steered me inside, "I'm not going to try anything."

Standing awkwardly, I glanced around. The bed was unmade, revealing red sheets under the dark blue comforter. His walls were covered in posters of bands that I didn't even know the names of and there was a bookshelf that was filled with novels. "Here." I glanced at what he was handing me, "you can wear a pair of my sweats."

"Thank you." I took them.

He stepped past me, "I'll go grab you a drink. I'm Trip by the way."

I offered a smile, "Anastasia."

He smiled in return before closing the door after he left. I pulled the sweatpants up my legs before slipping the skirt off. They were large on me, so I rolled the waistband down. Up the side of the leg had the name Altman with the number 12. Folding my skirt up I set it on his desk before walking over to examine the bookshelf.

As I was reading the back of one a knock came, "come in?"

The door opened and Trip walked in before shutting it. He held up a bottle of water, "figured you didn't want a beer."

I held the book up, "this is my favorite book."

As he set the bottle of water next to my skirt he said, "Let us study things that are no more. It is necessary to understand them, if only to avoid them."

I stared at him in amazement, "you just quoted Les Misérables."

"I've read it once or twice."

I shook my head before putting it back on the shelf, "you have a really great collection."

"Well the future English teacher in me thanks you." Trip said before sitting on his bed. When I turned around he was sitting with his legs stretched out with his hands behind his head, on his pillow.

"You're studying to be a teacher?"

"Yep, second year at it."

Walking near his television I looked at his movies, "that's cool."

"So," I heard him clap his hands and when I glanced over my shoulder he was sitting up. "What do you say to a movie?"

"What about the party that is going on downstairs?"

"Something tells me you're more of a movie fan."

I could feel my cheeks heat up, so I turned back towards the movies. "This is my first college party."

"Oh?"

Picking up the case of Anchorman I looked back at him, "surprised?"

"Not really. You're not like the other girls here." My smile dropped and he moved to the end of the bed towards me, "that is a good thing." He stood up off the bed and took the movie from me, "is this what you want to watch?" I nodded as he put it in the player. Then I watched as he scooted back onto the bed. He patted the spot next to him and I climbed up.

"So where are you originally from?" I asked as I got settled.

"Originally I'm actually from Germany." I looked over at him, "I know right." He laughed, "I was born in Germany and lived there until I was five and then we moved to Boston and then Chicago for a while and then San Francisco."

"Any reason you moved so much?"

He reached over on his desk and grabbed a bag of chips, "my Mom is a surgeon. She just kept getting new jobs."

"No, way! My parents are both surgeons. My Dad is plastics and my Mom is neuro." He opened the bag and offered me some chips. "What field is your Mom?"

"Cardio." He reached in and grabbed a handful of chips.

I picked up a chip, "what about your Dad? What does he do?"

"He actually died before I was born."

Way to go, Anastasia. "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged, "It's okay. I never really knew him. He died and then my Mom found out she was pregnant after she moved to Germany."

"What happened to him?"

"Mom said it was complications in surgery. He had Von Hippel-Lindau disease." I covered my mouth, "you actually know what that is?"

"I spend a lot of time at the hospital reading. It's a rare condition that predisposes benign and malignant tumors."

"Hey, you're smart." He said laughing. "Do you want to be a surgeon too?"

I shook my head, "no. I actually want to be a veterinarian."

He nodded, "that's really cool."

Smiling I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "thanks." When I lifted my eyes I saw that he was watching me. "What?"

He touched my cheek. His hand was warm against my skin. As he leaned forward I could feel his breath on my lips. "I though you said you weren't going to try anything?"

"I guess I lied." Then his lips brushed against mine for a moment.

My heart was racing, he was going to kiss me. His lips pressed against mine and he pulled me closer to him. His hands slid down my sides and his fingers pressed into my hips. Our lips moved against one another and my hands found their way into his hair. As he pulled away he smiled before leaning into kiss me again.

Then there was a knock at the door and he quickly pulled away. Standing up off the bed he pulled it open, "dude where have you been?"

"In here."

I knew that voice. Leaning over I saw Noel standing in the doorway, "Stas?"

Trip looked between us, "you guys know each other?"

"She is Maya's friend. Sofia's little sister."

Sofia? Trip looked back at me with shock written on his face, "you're Sofia's little sister?"

"You know Sofia?"

Noel began to laugh. Trip looked at Noel and spat, "shut up man."

"Dude, you were going to hook up with your ex's little sister." Noel said through his laughter.

My heart plummeted, his ex? He dated Sofia? "I- I have to go." Standing I grabbed my skirt off the desk.

"Anastasia wait!" I turned to look over my shoulder and Trip was standing in the hallway. I just shook my head and ran down the stairs. I couldn't believe that he was Sofia's ex-boyfriend. Of course there was yet another thing in life that I wanted and Sofia had already beaten me to it.

As I hit the bottom of the stairs I ran straight into Maya, "hey. What happened to you?" She took in my outfit, "and what are you wearing?"

"Can we please leave?" When she took in the expression on my face she nodded. She looked up the stairs for a moment, "now."

"Yeah, come on." The two of us left the house, "what happened? Did Trip hurt you?"

I shook my head as we climbed into the car. I wiped at the tears that were falling, "I'm so stupid."

"Did Trip do something?"

Looking up I shook my head again, "no. He just is off limits now."

"Why?"

"He dated Sofia."


End file.
